Sang Masinis
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Aryo Purwadi Seorang Masinis Yang Selalu Menggunakan Bahasa Jawa Nya Dimana Saja, Agung Wijaya Seorang Assisten Masinis Yang Memiliki Kegemaran Terhadap Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Jepang. Bagaimanakah Jika Mereka Berdua Disuruh Pergi Ke Jepang Sebagai Wakil Masinis Disana, Apakah Mereka Bisa Melaksanakan Tugasnya Itu Dengan Baik?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sang Masinis**

 **Summary: Aryo Purwadi (Naruto) Seorang Masinis Yang Selalu Menggunakan Bahasa Jawa Nya Dimana Saja, Agung Wijaya (Sasuke) Seorang Assisten Masinis Yang Memiliki Kegemaran Terhadap Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Jepang.  
Bagaimanakah Jika Mereka Berdua Disuruh Pergi Ke Jepang Sebagai Wakil Masinis Disana, Apakah Mereka Bisa Melaksanakan Tugasnya Itu Dengan Baik?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, Bahasa Jawa daerah Author, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

* * *

 **12 Agustus 2015, Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng.**

Pagi yang cukup sibuk di salah satu Stasiun terbesar Se-Jawa Timur, itulah Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng. Setiap hari nya stasiun ini melayani banyak perjalanan Keretapi dari segala kelas, dari Ekonomi hingga Eksekutif. hari sebuah kereta terparkir di jalur satu Stasiun SGU (A/N: Singkatan dari Surabaya Gubeng ^_^). KA Ekonomi yang paling dikenal oleh seluruh penumpang yang ingin melakukan perjalanan menuju Blitar dan Malang, dan KA itu bernama **Penataran Dhoho**.

Ya, Penataran Dhoho adalah KA kelas ekonomi yang begitu terkenal oleh kalangan penumpang kelas menengah kebawah, karena harga tiketnya yang begitu murah dan cukup terjangkau hingga membuat kereta ini sangat digemari. Walaupun kereta api ini sering terlambat beberapa menit karena sering mengalah (bersilang) dengan KA Bisnis dan Eksekutif.

Sementara di kabin lokomotive CC201 terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang kini sedang memeriksa kondisi lokomotive nya tersebut. Sementara itu orang yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya tengah sibuk dengan Smartphone nya entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Mesin cek, rem oke, deathman pedal ok"Ucap nya sembari memeriksa kondisi Lokomotive

"Oi Gung ojo ndelok anime terus! bar iki sepur iki ape diberangkat'no" ( **Oi Gung jangan lihat anime terus! sebentar lagi kereta ini akan diberangkatkan** ).

"Iya bentar, nanggung nih Re Zero nya"Ucap Agung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Smartphone nya itu.

"Karepmu" ( **Terserahmu** )

 **[Dari jalur satu KA Penataran Dhoho akan diberangkatkan dari Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng, para penumpang diharap segera mempersiapkan diri]**

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, Aryo segera mempersiapkan CC201 itu sementara Agung masih setia dengan hape nya. dari kejauhan sebuah **Semboyan 5** terlihat sudah menyerong keatas, menandakan bahwa jalur yang akan dilewati kereta api sudah aman.

Aryo membuka jendela kabin nya itu, Ia mencoba melihat kebelakang melalui celah jendela kabin. petugas PPKA sudah memberikan **Semboyan 40** , Tak lama kemudian terdengar siulan panjang ( **Semboyan 41** ) yang berasal dari peluit kondektur. Dengan sigap Aryo segera menbunyikan Semboyan 35.

 **Sfx:*Bunyi Klakson CC201** (Agung: Gak kreatif amat thor/Author: BERISIK)

Aryo segera memposisikan throtle handle yang Ia pegang keposisi angka 8, Dengan pelan CC201 berjalan kedepan dan mulai meninggalkan Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Aryo dengan tenang mengawasi jalur rel yang dilewati CC201 kesayangannya itu, berbeda dengan Agung yang masih memandangi smartphone nya dengan serius. Entah apa yang ia lihat tersebut.

" _Ora tok endi ae mesti dolanan HP_ "Batin Aryo. ( **Tidak dimana saja selalu bermain HP** )

Sesekali terlihat kaki kanan Aryo selalu menginjak dan melepas _Deathman pedal_. Ngomong-ngomong Deathman Pedal adalah sebuah alat mungil yang selalu ada di seluruh lokomotif diseluruh Indonesia, Meskipun terlihat kecil dan tidak berguna namun ingat sebuah pepatah " _Jangan menilai dari luarnya_ ". Pedal itu berguna sebagai pengendali kesadaran masinis dan juga kecepatan kereta api. Mengapa benda ini menajdi pengendali kesadaran masinis? Karena pedal itu memiliki waktu set 90/30.

Maksudnya berarti pedal itu memiliki set waktu 90 detik diinjak dan 30 detik dilepas, bila para Masinis melanggar hal itu maka benda itu akan mulai berulah yaitu mengatifkan suara alarm di kabin masinis. dan bila itu masih diabaikan maka Pedal itu akan menurunkan kecepatan kereta sampai akhirnya berhenti total.

Kembali ke cerita, setelah perjalanan panjang akhir nya Aryo dan Agung pun telah sampai ke Stasiun Blitar, beberapa meter sebelum memasuki Stasiun Aryo segera mengurangi kecepatan lokomotif nya. Setelah itu Ia segera memposisikan gagang rem ke angka 4, bunyi gesekan roda kereta dengan rel terdengar sedikit nyaring.

Tak lama kemudian KA Penataran Dhoho pun telah berhenti dengan sempurna di Jalur 1 Stasiun Blitar.

"Hah... Akhir'e wes to Stasiun Blitar" ( **Hah... Akhirnya telah sampai di Stasiun Blitar** )

Karena bosan Aryo pun membuka pintu kabin dan turun dari CC201 itu, Ia berjalan kearah tempat yang berjualan jajanan. Disana Ia membeli 2 A*ua besar dan beberapa O*eo untuk perbekalannya nanti, Sesudah itu Aryo berjalan kembali menuju ke CC201 dengan membawa kantong kresek yang dibawanya itu.

Namun langkahnya itu terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya..

"Oi Aryo!"

Aryo menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, namun Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kowe toh Yu... Piye kabare?"Ucap Aryo ( **Kamu toh Yu... Gimana Kabarnya?** )

"Baik kok Yo, kamu juga tak berubah sejak SMA dulu"Kata Wahyu

"Opo'ne sing berubah Yu?"Tanya Aryo ( **Apanya yang berubah Yu?** )

"Kamu selalu aja membeli jajan cukup banyak"Ucap Wahyu sambil menatap kantong kresek yang dibawa Aryo.

"Kan iki gawe berbekalan engko to sepur" ( **Kan ini untuk berbekalan nanti di kereta** )

"Hm.. Aryo?"

"Opo?"

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberitahumu tentang sesuatu"Kata Wahyu sambil menatap Aryo dengan serius.

"Ono opo toh?"Tanya Aryo ( **Ada Apa toh?** )

"Kau dan Asisten Masinis mu disuruh ke Ruangan Kepala Stasiun"

"Lah terus piye KA Penataran sing tak cekel saiki?" ( **Lah terus gimana KA Penataran yang aku bawa sekarang?** )

"Tenang saja... Nanti akan ada orang yang menggantikan tugas mu kok"

"Yo wes ngono... Aku pe nyeluk Agung sek!"Setelah itu Aryo segera berlari menuju ke Lokomotif CC201 untuk menjemput Ahmad. ( **Ya Susah begitu... Aku akan memanggil Agung dulu!** )

 **.**

 **.**

 **(SKIP~)**

 **(** **Ruangan Kepala Stasiun Blitar )**

Aryo dan Agung kini duduk terdiam didala Ruangan Kepala Stasiun, mereka sekarang cukup bingung mengapa mereka disuruh kesini. Beberapa menit telah mereka habiskan di Ruangan Kepala Stasiun, Aryo terlihat mulai misuh-misuh dalam bahasa jawa karena begitu bosan menunggu. Berbeda dengan Agung yang masih tetap memandangi Smartphone tercinta itu.

Namun perhatian mereka teralih ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka

 **KRIIET!**

"Maaf telah menunggu"

Aryo dan Agung hanya melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Anda kan..."Ucap Agung sambil menunjuk orang itu.

.

.

.

.

"BAPAK DIREKTUR!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yo Minna-san Piye kabare?. Bagaimana kah Fic ini baguskah?  
Saya sengaja mengubah nama Naruto dan Sasuke dalam fic ini agar lebih pas. Anehkan bila orang indonesia memiliki nama orang Jepang**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Naruto dalam fic ini Rambut dan mata berwarna hitam dan kulit nya berwarna sawo matang.  
Mungkin saya beberapa hari kedepan jarang update karena kesibukan karena sekarang saya udah menginjak kelas IX**

 **.**

 **Sekiranya itu aja yang bisa saya Sampaikan**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinas Ke Jepang!

_**(Flashback Chapter Sebelumnya...)**_

Aryo dan Agung kini duduk terdiam didalam Ruangan Kepala Stasiun, mereka sekarang cukup bingung mengapa mereka disuruh kesini. Beberapa menit telah mereka habiskan di Ruangan Kepala Stasiun, Aryo terlihat mulai misuh-misuh dalam bahasa jawa karena begitu bosan menunggu. Berbeda dengan Agung yang masih tetap memandangi Smartphone tercinta itu.

Namun perhatian mereka teralih ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka

 **KRIIET!**

"Maaf telah menunggu"

Aryo dan Agung hanya melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Anda kan..."Ucap Agung sambil menunjuk orang itu.

.

.

.

.

"BAPAK DIREKTUR!"

 _ **(Flashback End***...)_

* * *

Aryo dan Agung begitu terkejut karena orang yang kini berada didepan mereka adalah Direktur, Direktur Besar Perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Sang Direktur hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat tingkah Aryo dan Agung.

"K-kenapa a-anda berada disini?Kata Agung dengan gagapnya

Sang Direktur pun berjalan pelan lalu duduk dikursi yang berada tepat di depan Aryo.

"Sebenarnya saya kesini karena kalian berdua akan kuberi sebuah tugas penting"Ucap Sang Direktur.

"Tugas opo Pak?"Tanya Aryo yang begitu penasaran.

"Kalian berdua akan kukirimkan untuk dinas ke..."

"Ke Divre 1?"Kata Agung dengan penasaran

"Opo to Daop 1?"Kata Aryo ( **Apa ke Daop 1?** )

"Tidak"Kata Sang Direktur dengan singkat

"Eh! Tapi kami akan dikirimkan kemana?"Ucap Agung

"Ke Jepang"

"Tunggu sebentar..."

.

.

.

"EEEHHHH!"

* * *

 **Title: Sang Masinis**

 **Summary: Aryo Purwadi (Naruto) Seorang Masinis Yang Selalu Menggunakan Bahasa Jawa Nya Dimana Saja, Agung Wijaya (Sasuke) Seorang Assisten Masinis Yang Memiliki Kegemaran Terhadap Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Jepang.  
Bagaimanakah Jika Mereka Berdua Disuruh Pergi Ke Jepang Sebagai Wakil Masinis Disana, Apakah Mereka Bisa Melaksanakan Tugasnya Itu Dengan Baik?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, Bahasa Jawa daerah Author, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 2: Dinas Ke Jepang!**

* * *

Mereka berdua pun begitu terkejut atas perkataan Direktur tadi, sangking terkejutnya bahkan HP yang digenggam Agung nyaris terjatuh kelantai (jika Aryo tidak reflek menangkap HP tersebut). Itu HP mahal cuy, bayangkan saja HP Sams*PIIP* keluaran terbaru jatuh dan hancur dilantai begitu saja. Untunglah Aryo tadi dengan cepat menangkap HP tersebut karena tak ingin HP yang keliatan mahal itu hancur.

" _Jan*_ PIIP* _untung ae ora jeblok_ "Batin Aryo ( _ **Jan**_ ***PIIP* _Untung Saja Tidak Jatuh_** ).

"Ke... Jepang?"Ucap Agung dengan tak yakin.

"Iya.. Kalian akan kudinaskan Ke Jepang"Kata Sang Direktur sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa diduga-duga saudara-saudara Agung tiba-tiba jingrak-jingrak kesetanan, ekspresi gembira kini menempel diwajah (Sok) Tamvannya itu :v. Sementara dua orang yang melihat tingkah Agung hanya mengalami sweatdrop berat.

" _Agung wes edan_ "Batin Aryo gaje. ( ** _Agung Sudah Gila_** )

" _Apa perkataanku tadi salah ya?_ "

"Akhirnya... Impian ke Jepang bisa terwujud... Akihabara, Anime, Manga, Doujin. Aku data-.."

 **DUAKH!**

Dengan kesalnya Aryo menjitak kepala Agung dengan keras, Agung kini tergeletak dilantai dengan kepala dengan benjolan besar. Kini Aryo menatap Agung dengan tatapan serius, yang cukup membuat Agung dan Sang Direktur yang melihatnya cukup ketakutan.

"Aku karo kowe ape mergawe tok kono Gung, ora dolanan karo wisata tok kono"Ucap Aryo dengan tegas. ( **Aku sama kamu akan bekerja disana Gung, bukan bermain sama wisata disana** )

"Iya-iya sepurane Yo"Ucap Agung sambil mengelus benjolan yang ada dikepala nya. ( **Iya-iya Maaf Yo** )

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"Ucap Sang Direktur .

"Aku pe takon pak?"( **Aku mau tanya pak?** )

"Iya, Tanya apa?"

"Wilayah Jepang kuwi kan nggone perusahaan JR pak, kenopo Kula karo Agung oleh dinas tok kono?"Tanya Aryo ( **Wilayah Jepang itu kan tempatnya perusahaan JR pak, kenapa aku dan Agung boleh dinas disana?** )

"Oh.. Itu karena mereka begitu tertarik dengan perkeretaapian kita"Ucapnya dengan singkat.

"Lah memang opo ne sing menarik Pak?"Kata Aryo ( **Lah memang apa nya yang menarik Pak?** )

"Aku tak tau Yo... "Kata Sang Direktur sambil tersenyum misterius,

Setelah itu Aryo dan Agung terus berbicang dengan Direktur itu untuk membahas _Kepindahan_ dinas mereka ke Jepang, Direktur itu menjelaskan beberapa penjelasan yang cukup berguna untuk Aryo dan Agung. Dimulai dari lintasan trek disana, medan-medan yang harus mereka hadapi dan sebagainya. Aryo begitu mendengar penjelasan Direktur itu dengan seksama, karena Ia adalah seorang Masinis yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar dalam tugas yang diembannya.

"Informasi tambahan saja.. Kalian berdua akan berdinas KA Penataran Dhoho di Jepang nanti"

Aryo dan Agung hanya menggangukan kepala mereka.

"Dan juga rute kalian dimulai dari Stasiun Tokyo sampai Stasiun Hiroshima"

"Jauh amat Pak"Ucap Agung

"Memang jarak'e piro to Gung?"Tanya Aryo ( **Memang jaraknya berapa ya Gung?** )

"806,5 Kilometer Yo..."

Krik...Krik...Krik

1

2

3

"JA*PIIP* RUTE'NE NGALAH'NO PERJALANAN'NE ARGO BROMO ANGGREK!"Teriak Aryo Gaje ( **JA*PIIP* RUTENYA MENGALAHKAN PERJALANAN NYA ARGO BROMO ANGGREK!** )

"Itu mah masih mending daripada perjalanan KA Krakatau anjay!, 925 Kilometer coeg"Ucap Agung tak kalah Gaje

Sang Direktur hanya facepalm melihat tingkah ganjen kedua pegawai nya ini. Yah, walaupun Ia mengakui bahwa Aryo dan Agung adalah Masinis dan Asisten Masinis terbaik yang dimiliki perusahaannya. Karena KA yang selalu dibawa mereka berdua nyaris tak pernah terlambat, kalau pu terlambat palingan cuma 1-2 menit doang.

"Tenang saja, kalian akan berdinas disana cuma pada hari Senin dan Kamis saja. Dihari-hari selain itu kalian bisa libur."

"Alhamdullilah, Tak reken seminggu full dinas"Ucap Aryo menghela nafas. ( **Alhamdullilah, Kukira seminggu full dinas** )

"Pak Direktur, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu"Ucap Agung

"Ya Gung?"

"Kami akan berhenti di Stasiun mana saja? dan juga apa kita akan bersilang dengan KA Shinkansen?"

"Kalian akan berhenti di Stasiun Nagoya, Kyoto, Osaka"

"Dan kalian harus berhenti dibeberapa Stasiun kecil untuk bersilang dengan KA Shinkansen"

Agung hanya mencatat informasi didalam kepala nya.

"Karena aku sudah cukup memberi kalian informasi, maka kalian boleh kembali pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing"

.

Aryo dan Agung kini duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu yang berada di peron Stasiun, mereka berdua hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gung"

"Apa Yo?"

"Omah kita kan to Surabaya Gung, lah Aku karo kowe numpak opo engko"Ucap Aryo ( **Rumah kita kan di Surabaya Gung, lah aku sama kamu naik apa nanti** )

"Memangnya kenapa Gung?"

"Lah piye duit ku entek, kene mosok ape mlaku soko Blitar ampek Surabaya" ( **Lah bagaimana duit ku habis, kita masak akan berjalan dari Blitar sampai Surabaya** )

"Emangnya Uang mu habis buat beli apa Yo?"Tanya Agung

"Tuku jajan Gung..."Agung hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Agung barusan. ( **Beli jajan Gung...** )

"Nah duit mu saiki karek piro Gung, cukup kan gawe numpak Bus jurusan Surabaya"Ucap Aryo penasaran. ( **Nah Duit mu sekarang tinggal berapa Gung, cukup kan buat naik Bus jurusan Surabaya** )

Agung pun mengambil dompet hitam kesayangan nya dari dalam saku seragamnya itu, Ia buka dompet hitam itu.

Namun...

.

.

"Piye Gung... Cukup kan?" ( **Bagaimana Gung... Cukup kan?** )

"Duit ku..."

"Piro Gung?"

"Tinggal 1500 Yo"

"Asem, duit sak mono mosok cukup gawe tuku tiket bus karo tuku tiket sepur"Kata Aryo sambil menatap Agung jengkel. ( **Asem, duit segitu masak cukup buat beli tiket bus sama beli tiket kereta** )

"Maaf Yo, uang ku tinggal segini hehe"

"Saiki piye kene balik Gung" ( **Sekarang bagaimana kita balik Gung** )

"Aku punya ide Yo"

"Ide opo?"

"Bagaimana kalau..."Agung pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga Aryo

"Ide mu apik tenang Gung"Kata Aryo sambil tersenyum misterius. ( **Ide mu bagus sekali Gung** )

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera bergegas"

Setelah itu Aryo dan Agung pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari entah kesuatu tempat.

.

.

* * *

 **[Dari Jalur Satu KA Rapih Dhoho Akan Diberangkatkan Dari Jalur 1 Stasiun Blitar. Para Penumpang Diharap Segera Mempersiapkan Diri]**

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG** (A/N: Bunyi bel Stasiun :v)

Beberapa penumpang segera menaiki gerbong kereta KA Rapih Dhoho, terlihat seorang Kondektur turun dari kereta itu. disampingnya sudah ada seorang petugas PPKA yang sedang memberikan **Semboyan 40**. Kemudian Sang Kondektur meniup peluitnya dengan begitu panjang ( **Semboyan 41** ).

Tak lama kemudian **Semboyan 41** Kondektur itu disahut oleh Masinis KA Rapih Dhoho dengan membunyikan **Semboyan 35** , dengan perlahan CC201 mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Kemudian KA Rapih Dhoho mulai meninggalkan Stasiun Blitar untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Stasiun Kediri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Aryo dan Agung, mungkin kalian begitu penasaran apa yang mereka rencana kan tadi. Sebenarnya...

 **Flashback On***

Mereka berdua pun berlari dengan sangat cepat, beberapa calon penumpang menatap heran Aryo dan Agung yang berlari dengan cepat di peron Stasiun. Setelah lama berlari mereka pun langsung berhenti di Gerbong paling depan yang bergandengan dengan Lokomotif.

Agung dengan cepat membuka pintu Gerbong itu, setelah menegok kiri dan kanan untuk melihat sekitarnya Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam Gerbong itu. Tak lama kemudian Aryo pun juga ikut masuk dan menutup pintu Gerbong itu dengan rapat.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya gerbong yang mereka naiki itu bukanlah gerbong yang digunakan penumpang. Namun Gerbong itu adalah Gerbong khusus untuk **Kereta Aling-Aling**.

 **Kereta Aling-aling** diterapkan di KAI pada masa perubahan dalam penataan perusahaan. Jauh sebelum ada pembatasan penumpang 100 %, kontan saja pemberlakuan kebijakan ini pro kontra dan penuh tantangan di lapangan. Para petugas KAI di stasiun maupun di atas KA hampir setiap hari kontra dengan penumpang, para Kru KA kondektur, teknisi KA dan masinis harus berjibaku mempertahankan kebijakan **Kereta Aling-Aling** dari serbuan penumpaang yang ingin masuk dan biasanya grup ini mafia penumpang tanpa tiket dari oknum-oknum TNI, PNS, dan pegawai swasta lainnya.

Dan penerapan kereta aling-aling dimulai pasca kecelakaan KA Argo Bromo Anggrek yang menabrak KA Senja Utama Semarang di Stasiun Petarukan, korban kecelakaan ini merenggut nyawa lebih dari 30 orang. Penempatan **Kereta Aling-aling** dalam setiap perjalanan KA, khususnya KA penumpang jarak jauh, **Kereta Aling-Aling** berfungsi sebagai pelindung bila terjadi benturan keras. Bisa tabrakan dari depan dan atau dari belakang.

 **Flashback Of***

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Silahkan Review, Fav, Follow Jika Reader Ingin Saya Melanjutkan Fic Ini  
**

 **Balasan Review Chapter 1:**

 **.**

 **Untuk TemeDobe: Saya Orang Tuban mas ^_^  
**

 **Untuk Ame Pan: Ini Sudah Dilanjut Ame-san ^_^**

 **.**

 **Nah Segitu Saja Yang Bisa Saya Sampaikan**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


End file.
